


Even out the odds (the clean prompt from the IR creative club stream)

by piperpro2005



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperpro2005/pseuds/piperpro2005
Summary: Brielle is my half elf artificer that happens to be pretty much the mom of the party of my OCS. She is usually the one that helps to take care of the party after long battles and that stuff but sometimes poor girls just can't catch a break. Even when she's working on those little experiments of hers. My other OC, Darias the earth genasi bard is kind of the opposite of her. But you know, sometimes the opposites even out the odds.





	Even out the odds (the clean prompt from the IR creative club stream)

Brielle was wandering around the room, she wanted to make sure the others had a nice place to rest their heads after coming home from...whatever they were doing. You can never expect anything with those guys sometimes. Sometimes would come back ragged and torn from battles and other times the place would just be in ruin for no apparent reason. But you know, she can't say she's done it herself, so not that much of a say she would have in complaining about this would she?

She goes to dust off the nightstand in one of the party members rooms.

“Does he ever think about organizing anything? God this thing is a mess.” She says as she starts organizing the piles and piles of paper on this nightstand. Darias...oh Darias. As much of a charming bastard he is, he really doesn't seem to look after himself sometimes. Not even his own shit. Brielle constantly has this conversation with him. ‘You need to be more organized’ she tells him all the time. Maybe one day he’ll finally get the me-

“Hey Bri! uh...What are you doing?”

Speak of the devil. As soon as the thought of him starts going through her head Darias just happens to walk in! Brielle jumped and turned around at Darias

“God damnit Darias don't just walk in like that! At least knock next time!”

“But...this is my room...”

“Yea yea, still. You DO know it was chore day right?”

“Yea..? So?”

“Oh my god...” she mumbles to herself. It’s been a long day and she's not ready for his smug crap. Darias walks over to Brielle and sits down next to her.

“Do uh...do you need help with that?” he says pointing to the duster and piles of papers. Brielle looks up at Darias with a surprised look. Did he seriously just ask that? This is something she would never expect of him but here we are!

“Y-yea. Sure. Why not. It’d be a change of pace if anything.” she says. Darias laughs.

“You always say I need to help more often with chore day. Might as well do it now.” he says looking at Brielle.

“You know. Good point.” she says as she chuckles. Darias laughs along with her. You know, it’s not often these two get to spend some time together. Especially not alone like this. But you know, Brielle needs the help and she's thankful that Darias offered to help for once. Sometimes the opposites do even out the odds after all.


End file.
